Cody Anderson: The King Of Queen's Blade
by OnePiece99
Summary: After being sent to a new world with an magical sword that gives him incredible powers; Cody is entering the Queen's Blade tournament, in hope to find a way home. In his upcoming journey, he will face powerful enemies and of course; the most sexiest female warriors who will fight to win our favorite tech geek's heart. Cody X Harem story!
1. The Accidental Fall

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the second crossover story that I will make Cody having a harem with gorgeous and sexy babes. But this time, it's the lovely ladies from Queen's Blade. I want to thank Blobking for giving me the idea of this story. But anyhow, the story will now begin and Cody will now again, find the love he deserves…But this time in the world of Queen's Blade!**

 **There are chances that it will be lemons in the future chapters, just to let everyone of you know!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the rights to either Total Drama or Queen's Blade. Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis, while Queen's Blade is owned by Eiji Okita and Hobby Japan.**

 **Cody Anderson: The King Of Queen's Blade**

 **Prolouge: The Accidental Fall**

Today was a warm day on Crowsnest Pass, one of the most famous and well-known forests in all of Canada; where many kinds of animals are in peace and campers who wants to explore the forest. And It happens to be a lucky day for five young men to make their camping trip greater then they have planned. The five friends came to the forest all the way from Calgary, to relax from the life of the city and having a little vacation on Mother Nature. All of them had their back bags on with all of the necessary stuff were inside like food, the tent and a compass. But there is one more thing you had to know about this group…They were no other then the five of some of the most popular contestants from Total Drama, a reality TV-Show hosted by Chris McLean, the most sadistic, selfish and greediest TV-hosts there is in the world. The five friends had been through a lot of shit from that show like for example; insane challenges, the most horrible food there is on the whole wide world cooked by Chef Hatchet and things that were so worst that you didn't even know existed. The first one in the group is the tech geek and self-proclaimed ladies man of Total Drama, Cody Anderson. The second male is the sarcastic and snarky bookworm, Noah Sterecra. The third male is the big lovable oaf that everyone gets along with very well, Owen Waterflower. The fourth male is the lanky mad skilled nerd, Harold McGrady. And finally, the final member of the group was the gentle animal-loving big guy, Devon Joseph Benson, also known as, DJ. While the five friends had continued to walk on the wilderness of the forest, Harold had pulled out the compass from his bag and looked at it for the next direction he and friends are heading towards, and then looked at the sky which had began to darkening.

"If we just continuing with following the north direction a little bit more, we can find a place where can set up our tents and camp for the night." Harold explained to the four guys who were following and they were all tired from all that walking they had done during the day since the arrival to Crowsnest Pass. Owen panted while leaning towards a large boulder while drinking some water from his eighteenth bottle this day, while swiping away some sweat on his forehead.

"Sweet stripes of a zebra…I hope we can finally take a rest from walking, guys. Cause my legs are close to become spaghetti from all that walking..." Owen panted and started to walk again. Noah who was behind only rolled his eyes at his overweight friend while reading his book like he always do.

"Aaaaaand that had to be the two hundred fifty fourth time we heard you said that. Thanks for the reminder." Noah remarked sarcastically and had grown tired of his book, while putting it back to his bag. Cody who ate an apple he took from DJ's bag where all of their food was place in, had thought about the memories from Total Drama. He had both good and bad memories from the show…The first memories were that what had to be the most ironic way for Cody to been eliminated is by two of the dangerous animals on the whole wide plane. First, it was a grizzly bear on the first season and by a shark after being knocked to the water by Alejandro. But the greatest memories he had in Total Drama was when he meet….Gwen. The cool and calm Goth that captured his heart on the first day they meet. The tech geek had spent his entire time on the first season to capture the gothic beauty's heart…But no matter how hard he tried; she was not interested in him for two things. For one, she only saw him as a little brother figure…A very annoying one. The second was that she already had a crush on the cool guitar playing, Trent. Realizing that those two were meant for each other, Cody helped Gwen get into a relationship with Trent and thanks for his help, he got a reward from Gwen. One of her black bras that helped him wins his bet he had with Owen. But later, when he was not competing the second season, "Total Drama Action", Gwen and Trent had broke up with each other.

Seeing his chance, Cody thought he could finally win her heart again on Total Drama World Tour. But once again, luck was not on our tech geek's side…For the first, Gwen had now started a relationship with Duncan out all people. And second was…Sierra. One of the two new contestants on World Tour along with Alejandro, she is an obsessive and psychopathic fangirl who has a massive crush on Cody; much to his dismay. She spent the entire time they were on Total Drama on stalking him day and night…heck; she wouldn't leave him alone in the damn bathroom. She stole all of his stuff and ruins ever chance he had with Gwen and any other ladies. Everything that Sierra had done to him greatly disturbed the poor geek. After, Total Drama World Tour was over, she and Cody have agreed after that to only remain friends. But after a day or two have passed, she continued with disturbingly stalking him and after two long weeks; he had enough! He took a restraining order on that lunatic with no other choices left. But did you think that would stop her…Oh, no! She always found a way to continuing with her stalking. But after one night when Sierra was gonna kidnap from Cody from his house so they can get married in Las Vegas, Cody's parents managed to put a stop to Cody's living hell by getting every police officer there is. She was then arrested and put into the court. After seeing the girl's disturbed and psychopathic behavior, the judge and the jury decided she would spent the rest of her life in a mental hospital until she had managed to recover herself from her stalking towards Cody…Which we all know that will defiantly not happen.

Before Sierra was taken away by over six guards to take her to the mental hospital, she made a promise to Cody that she will be back and they would finally have happily ever after. Since that day, Cody had feared that Sierra would return and he could tell that it would not end well for him. But he was also down with one thing...When will he ever find a girlfriend. The tech geek tried his best to find true love, but the girls who are interested in him are only after either his money or fame and not for the real Cody Anderson. It was not fair that everyone had managed to find love; even his friends. Noah and Owen had managed to date Emma and Kitty, The Sisters they have meet during their period on The Ridonculous Race where it was hosted by Don; who remind the geek very much of Chris. But he had to admit; Don was actually nicer and caring then Chris. Harold had managed to begin a new relationship with his lovely Leshawna and even DJ found a girlfriend named Alexis who he meet when he and his mama were in a vacation is Boston, USA. Cody stared to sigh again and think when will he ever get the chance to find love like his friends does?

"Yo, Cody! Is everything alright there, man?"

Cody snapped out from his thoughts and saw that DJ looked down at Cody with a worried expression while the gentle giant awkwardly scratched his head.

"Oh…Uh, yeah…Don't worry about little me, DJ! I was just thinking about…You know…About the moon and…Yeah…other stuff." Cody awkwardly assured his big friend. The tech geek knew he didn't tell the truth, be he didn't want to worry his friends. DJ only looked at Cody suspiciously on Cody's behavior, but quickly shrugged it off. "Whatever you say, dawg! I was just worried about ya…"

DJ walked away from Cody as the tech geek could only sigh in relief and when he was about to eat his apple again, he noticed that Owen was looking at him while drooling…or rather said; he was looking at his apple.

"Hey...Uh…Are going to eat that?"

Cody looked at his half eaten apple and when he offered the big lovable oaf to have a bite; Owen greedily snatched the apple away from Cody's hand and started to devour the apple. And when he was done, he warmly chuckled at the juicy taste from the apple.

"Thanks, man! That was really nice of you, dude!" Owen thanked Cody with giving a powerful pat on the back that made poor geek fall to the ground face first. When Owen walked away from Cody and throwed the finished apple away in the forest, the tech geek groaned in slight pain on the ground from Owen's overdoing pat. But the tech geek knew that Owen meant well.

Finally, Harold had found a perfect place to sleep for the night on top of a hill that gave a beautiful view of the mountain and the moon along with the shining stars that were seen in the beautiful night. The boys managed to put up their tent and then were ready to cook dinner. Thanks to DJ's cooking skills he managed to make a good gumbo his mama had taught him and everyone just enjoyed the good taste of many kinds of meat in it along with being served with cooked rice. After that, they cleaned away their plates and started to roast marshmallows with sticks. Later they finished the night, the guys started to tell ghost stories and when Noah had begun a story where it involved an old widow and a homicidal murderer with a creepy bull mask, DJ ran away deep into the forest and screamed for his life, while the other boys chased after him to calm DJ down. After finally catching DJ, the boys decided to sleep since they had a long day tomorrow, since they will climb to the top of Goat Mountain and then make an awesome selfie of it. While the other boys started to sleep peacefully and both Owen's and Harold's massive snores could be heard, Cody was the one who still not sleeping. He only looked at the stars in the night and he had to admit; they were beautiful. Cody had always admired the stars ever since his aunt Daisy showed him the star constellations in the telescope she used to own when he was just a child. When he took looked more at the sky, suddenly he saw a shooting star. Thinking quickly, he closed his eyes and crossed his fingers so he could make the wish come true.

" _I know this too much to ask…But I just want one thing in the world and that's love. So, please! I wish that I will find love soon!"_

Cody opened his eyes and started to sigh. He needed to get his thoughts clear, so he got up from his sleeping bag and tried to sneakily go to the forest for a little walk. And when he was this close to enter the deep forest...

"(yawn) C-Cody…What are you doing? It's middle on the night, man and you should sleep right now…"

The geek turned around and saw Harold had woken up from his sleep while putting back his glasses from the ground, while lazily scratching his butt. Cody thought nervously that Harold will stop him, but thankfully he came up with an answer.

"I'm just going somewhere where I can take a piss without being disturbed. Man, I really need answer the call of nature…Must been from all that soda I drank from our dinner." Cody explained nervously to the mad skilled nerd who looked at Cody for a moment, but decided to let it go. If his friend wanted to take pee, then he would do it. So with a big yawn, Harold went back to his own sleeping bag, put away his glasses and started to fall asleep again.

"Alright then, Cody! Just make sure the mosquitoes won't get a taste of your _peanuts_ …" Harold mumbled sleepily and finally went back into a deep slumber. Cody sighed in relief and then he once again went towards the forest, and this time; he went inside it. The tech geek then whistled a tone in the deep dark forest. But suddenly when chilling sounds like the wind and the howling from an owl, Cody became a little more nervous and whistled lower each step he took. Until the tech geek had stopped whistling, a loud howl of a wolf was heard. Turning around, he saw a large pack of wolves walking towards him slowly and their growls were terrifying. The geek in fear, took a step back while laughing nervously.

"Hehehehe…Uhm, nice wolves! You wouldn't w-want to eat a scrawny and boney human to dinner, would you?"

But to Cody's fear, the wolves only responded with looking at him hungrily while licking their mouths. He also noticed the way they were drooling, that they hadn't eaten for a while, so no wonder they wanted to eat him. Despite that the wolfs thought that this human had more bones then meat; Cody was still a prey and a prey was dinner no matter how much meat it had. Well there was only one thing Cody could do in this situation…RUN! Cody ran as he could ever do, but he looked behind that the wolves were closing on him. The tech geek was too young to die and he hadn't even got a girlfriend yet. Well this it he thought…Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson would end up to become dinner for some wolves. If he had one chance to talk to his parents, friends or even, Gwen; he wants to thank them for giving him a good life. But suddenly, the wolves stopped to Cody's confusion. And it only confused him, when they turned around.

"Geez, I wonder why they suddenly became not interested to eat-"Cody didn't finish his sentence when suddenly, it was revealed to be the side of a clip, and the poor geek stumbled and fell from the "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

(CRASH!)

After some inter-determinate time, the tech geek groggily wakes up. He groaned while holding his shoulder in pain and started to get up with all of the strength he had left. He was very confused…Shouldn't that fall have killed him?! Sure, he has survived many things in Total Drama, but even he wouldn't survive this. He looked down on the ground and noticed a big pile of stray that he must been where he landed on. It must be the reason on how he is still alive. The geek looked around and saw that he was inside in some kind of cave with everything of this place was of solid stone. Cody looked up and saw a large hole on top of the cave wall, and that must been the reason on how he got into this cave in first place. Cody knew it would be impossible to climb back up and he would risk falling down on the ground again, so he took a direction in the cave to find a way out. But with each way he took, he couldn't find a way out. It was just like being a huge fricking maze.

"Oh man, this sucks!" Cody shouted and kicked away a small rock in frustration, but quickly sighed in despair and sat on a big rock that was behind him. "How am I ever going to get out of this cave…It seems like it's the end for me huh? Very awesome…"

After almost lost hope in finding a way, the tech geek saw a direction he has never seen before. Cody ran towards happily that this way in hope to finally get out of this darn gate. "Alright, take this way and I'll be back. Take this way and I'll be back." Cody repeated the words in joy. Soon he will come back to the camping place he and his friends took to sleep and all of this would be over. He finally noticed what he thought was the sun outside of forest and the geek could only repeat the words again in joy. "Take this way and…I'll…Be..." The geek suddenly trailed off and stopped his running. He suddenly looks shocked as if he can't believe what he is seeing. "…Back."

Instead of a large green forest, that direction leads him to an unknown place. In the deep in the center of a large location inside of the cave, stood a huge temple that seems to be in ruins, the temple looked like to be about 50 feet tall and looked like one of those ancient Aztec temples Cody has seen on the pictures on his father's history books. In the lining of the stairway of the temple, where statues of women that had different battle armor and holding a weapon was lined in both of the sides. Cody also noticed some of the female statues were either petite, curvy or extremely voluptuous that made the geek blushing in embarrassment. Well; can't blame him. But before Cody could let out a word, he suddenly blinked. A chorus of singing women was echoing in his ears. The geek looked around to find the source of the sound, but could not find anything. The sound was finally gone and Cody couldn't help but think these words in his head.

" _What the hell is going around here…"_

 **A/N: And welcome to the start of the first Total Drama and Queen's Blade crossover. I know that all of you will be thinking this chapter is to short and all; but the upcoming chapters will be much longer in the future. I also want to thank once more to Blobking for given me inspiration to make this story. But there are a few things you guys must know!**

 **This story will be in a short hiatus since I will be working more on the upcoming chapters on my other story, "The Tech Geek Of The Shinobi School". So I would greatly appreciate if you didn't rush me with this story and let me take my time. Now that I was done with that you guys are welcome to give me suggestions of the girls you want to see in Cody's harem. You can either review or send me a PM of your list of suggestions of who the lucky babes of Queen's Blade will be part of Cody's harem.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to favor of follow this story. And the next chapter will come when the time is ready!**

 **See you later, alligator!**


	2. Happy New Year Update

**HAPPY NEW YEAR UPDATE!**

* * *

Hello there, mates! Sorry, I haven't managed to update during some time now with my stories and all. I have been quite busy since there has been lots of stuff going on during this past time. For the first; my mother got really sick and I had to be there to take care of her. Secondly; I have also been busy with buying stuff and preparing for Christmas and New Year. But don't worry; I will not quit on doing awesome and amazing stories here in Fanfiction.

So If you all just be patient and give me some time I will work more on my stories like, "Cody Anderson: The King of Queen's Blade", "The Tech Geek of the Shinobi School", "RWBYC: Rise of a Canadian Huntsman" and the other stories I have created.

I have also looked deep into your suggestion of which girls that should be in Cody's harem and have finally decided. There will be exactly 24 girls in the harem that you will see on the end line of this update.

Anyway, that's all I want to say!

* * *

 **A/N:** **The next chapter will be about Cody is being transported to the world of Queen's Blade. I will not reveal more…But I can say this; he will meet both the Angel of Light; Nanael and the Benevolent Bandit of the Wilderness; Risty. And now that we got that on our way; let me introduce you the list of the 24 lucky girls that will be in Cody's harem!**

 **Cody's Harem: Risty, Leina Vance, Enchidna, Nanael, Tomoe, Menace, Melona, Claudette Vance, Alleyne, Cattleya, Melpha, Nowa, Seiten, Airi, Irma, Shizuka, Branwen, Annelotte, Luna Luna, Sigui, Mirim, Tiina, Nyx and Tarnyang**

 **Anyway like always; you're all welcome to favor or follow this story. You're also welcome to give me suggestions in the reviews on example what kind of adventures that await for or favorite tech geek; what fights he should have or adding a sexy and funny moment with one or several girls of his harem. The next chapter will come as soon as possible.**

 **So finally; Happy New Year and see you later; alligator!**


End file.
